Fallen Star
by pepperikeys
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo Kagome runs into the forest only to get biten by a vampire:Tsuki. He turns her into one and starts telling her he loves her can her love for Inuyasha over come this?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Star

(A/N Ok so i'm going to try this again oh and i'm going to use some line and clothing from the phantom of the opera i'm also going to keep working on breathless and death bringer and if you want to do fan arts of this it would make me happy and update faster well enjoy)

88888

Fallen Star 

Chapter 1

It Started with a Bite

By Pepperikeys

888888

The wind picked up making Kagome shiver from the coldness. "Where did he go?" Her quiet words came and went like the ice cold breeze. she wrapped her arms around herself to keep her warmth to her self.

Suddenly she heard foot steps and two voices, one a cold voice of a girl and one of a man

"I..I do love you Kikyo." The young girl from the future watched with wide eyes as the couple hugged each other.

'So he went to her, i should have know.' She thought sadly to herself

Slowly she got up and no she did not cry she just walked away sadly

when she was out of ear shot she lifted her head up and let the tears fall freely down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't wish don't start wishing only w..wounds the h..heart." She sang quietly to her self as she walked to where her friends and pack would be.

She came to a clearing whipped her damp cheeks with the back of her cold hands and walked silently into the camp her and her friends had made.

"Kagome did you find Inuyasha yet?" A high pitched voice ask as he little red headed kid walked up to her "Yes i found him." she said as she walked over to her over stuffed yellow bag and lifted it up to her shoulder "And when he comes back can you please tell him i went home and will be back in 3 days?" she asked the little fox demon bending down to as close to his hight as she could. She watched as the little kid/demon's eyes shined with happiness "I can do that but can i tell him he's going to get sat when you come home?" She hissed slightly when he called this era her "Home"

"Yes you can my dear Shippo." She force a smiled on her face and started to leave but not before she told his to tell the others to.

Kagome walked through the forest in the dark alone and cold.

"Wandering child so lost so helpless so lonely yet so beautiful" came a deep voice almost like Naraku's but this voice had some warmth to it but still sounded kinda evil.

Kagome slowly turned around towards the sound of the voice "Who's there!" She yelled out silently cursing herself for leaving her bow and arrows at the camp, how could she be so careless.

"My name is Tsuki and Kagome i'm here for you." The sound of rustling clothes came to her senses as she seen the man come out of the shadow.

There stood a man with slicked back black hair with shining red eyes. He wore a long black cloak with black tight yet loose pants and a black shirt with red buttons on it.

"How do you know my name?" The girl demanded.

"That you'll learn in time my dear." In a flash he was standing right in front of the frighten girl his now rasher sharp teeth biting down on her soft flesh. She could feel the man sucking her blood making her shoulder burn.

Her knees gave out from under her and she started to fall if it were not for this blood sucking man she would have fell on her face, but the man slowly moved her to her back still sucking her blood.

Kagome knew she was losing the color in her back and body from the loss of blood.

The man named Tsuki finely let go o her neck so she opened her moth so she could in hail fresh air in her pumping lungs but instead of sweet air she got a cold copper tasting liquid.

Her eyes snapped open. She was drinking blood. The mans wrist was brought down hard on her pale lips and she had no way of pushing him away for she was far to wear so she just drank the bitter substents. Suddenly pain shot through her body The feeling of someone poring a bucket of water with ice cubs it it overwhelmed her. The ice cold feeling seeped through her veins and swam through her bones. she could feel her heart trying to pump more blood squeezing, pushing, trying to keep alive.

She screamed out in pain when it stopped completely. She couldn't breath, She was so vary cold, She was dying. She rolled over to her side clutching her stomach in pain. She watched the would go black asking why she was dead. Tsuki picked her up bridal style and walked back towards his castle smiling.

.:With Inuyasha:. 

"I..I do love you Kikyo." He whispered a bit loud. Suddenly Kikyo was kissing him he kindly pushed her off of him "But i'm not IN love with you. I'm...I'm in love with another girl." He told the dead pot in front of him.

"It's that little bitch isn't it?" Inuyasha said nothing. Kikyo signed and turned around but stopped in mid step.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked down, some thing wasn't right ,something was out of place.

SNAP

Both's heads shot up to the dark sky.

"Inuyasha do you feel that?" Kikyo asked "Yeah Kagome's life force is completely gone." ... 'DAMN' Without another word Inuyasha was gone only leaving a small storm of dust.

888888

(A/N ok its a cliffy and i'm only going to update if i get 5-10 reviews so please keep reading and don't for get to review well till next time toodles) 


	2. It Started with a Bite

Fallen Star

(A/N: I'm going to try this kinda story again but its going to be better i may put some lines and Clothing from The Phantom of the Opera but that all so i hope you like this fic and just so you know im still working on my other story but i stopped Power within and burned by the touch but my other one's i will still be working on well enjoy)

Fallen Star

Chapter 1

It Started with a Bite

By Pepperikeys

8888888

She was laying on something soft and elevated something on it felt like silk.

She layed there for a while with her night blue eyes closed, just blending in to the object.

The soft sound of shuffling clothes caused her to crack open her eyes lazily.

She looked down at the object to find that it was indeed a bed, a bed shaped as a swan.

she ran her slim finger over the cold metal out lining ever curve. The sheets on it was a black silk with fluffy black pillows and some red flower peddles layed lightly around her head and body like rain.

"Your finely up i see." The dark voice came from the closet, where the sound of clothes where.

Kagome looked down to see she wasn't in her school uniform anymore but a soft black corset with light black sparkles on it, a short silk black skirt with a slit in the side and a black see through thin robe "Wow." She gracefully slid of the bed and walked quietly over to the closet door "where's my uniform?" she asked as she glared daggers at the man all dressed in black.

"well you see my dear Kagome there was blood all over the front of it so i took it off of you." He said motioning to her "new" outfit .

The slight pain in her neck caused her to flinch slightly, she brought her hand up as if to try and sooth it. She brought her hand down from her neck to see little red spots of blood on a deathly pale hand.

Her eyes wide she looked around for a mirror only to fine one covered with a black sheet. She was there before a minute or sec could pass. She slowly pulled the sheet off slowly expecting to see her reflection looking back at her instead of noting.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as she turned around. In a black a red blur Tsuki was right in front of her. Kagome let out a short yell before she fell back almost hitting her head on the glass mirror.

"You are one of me now my dear."He grabbed her hand hosting her up to her feet and circled around her so he was standing right behind her shocked body. He wrapped her arms around her torso and nuzzled her neck "I made you A Creature of the Night, A Blood Sucked, A Vampire!"He swiftly turned her around so that were facing each other. He took her by her hand and leaded her back to the closet, he stopped her at the door of it and stepped inside him self.

Tsuki tapped his long pale finger on his clear chin "ah ha" He said grabbing two outfits from the large display before him. He kneeled down in front a dozen shoe and grabbed two pairs and one pair of white socks.

He came out and shoved the clothes and shoes in to her hands "Here, go into the bathroom and try them on." He not so gently pushed her into the small bathroom.

Kagome looked up from the ground to see this bathroom of his. Yes it was small but it was really beautiful. There was a back curtain hanging on both sides of the toilet, a black fur rug and a little shelf with a black wide pot with water in it and one red rose.

Kagome peeled off her night clothes and slipped the new ones on and when she was done she stepped out of the bathroom.

If Tsuki was still breathing he knew his breath would hitch when he seen her. There standing in front of him was a Vampire goddess.

Kagome wore a black dress that went above her knees with white lace coming out from under it, the rest of it was black until you came to her collier which was white and the cuffs on her elbows had a line of white, on her jet black hair a black head band with three white buttons on it, and on her feet where black mary jane's with a small heel and white socks that went above her ankle slightly.

Tsuki stepped closer to her and gently grabbed her chin in between his fingers "Your going t o stay with me for all eternity my love, will live forever." His face was getting so close to hers she could feel the coldness of his skin on her own.

Kagome gulped softly "Um i better go try on the other dress." She pulled out of his arms and half jumped walked into the bathroom.

She let out a sigh of relief as she slipped the dress over her head and folded it neatly on the floor before slipping on the other one and tieing the tie into a ribbon at the back of it. she wrapped the ribbon from her shoes to her knees and then gather her other dress in her hands before looking up into the window "Bingo" she whispered to herself. It was her way out of this joint. 'I don't wanna spend eternity with him, i don't think i could." she thought as she through her black dress and shoes out the window. After she hurd the soft thug of the shoe she leaped of the window, and with little trying she was sitting next to her black outfit " Wow that was fun." she picked up her stuff and joged into the forest.

She new she was far away from that creep called Tsuki and she also noticed she wasn't breathing really she didn't need to, she couldn't feel her heart beating and she kept looking and her skin which was more pale then it normally would be surly Inuyasha would notice this she just hoped her wouldn't.

She wasn't a but tired or sleepy she was hungry but she didn't was Ramen Candy or anything she wanted something else she just didn't know what so she ignored it and kept walking.

She stopped when she hurd a light cursing of a soft voice, a voice which made well would make her head pound in her ears. "Inuyasha." She whispers softly and began to run in a un human speed "Gee this is nifty." She smiled to herself. she was running faster then Inuyasha.

She stopped in a clearing just to see Inuyasha look up at her in slow motion "Kagome?" He sighed His heart beating faster at the sight of her.

She was wearing a black dress that was not as short as her uniform skirt but not to long ether in the middle was a dark red ribbon she tied in the back, she has a collier that was re and and the bottom of her slaves where red on her feet she wore ballerina shoes that was black but had two ribbons that she tied up to her knees and at the joint of her feed was a small little red thin bow.

"Your alive?"He walked slowly to her

"Uh yeah i guess." She told a small step away from him not wanting him to touch her ice cold skin

"Where have you been what happen to you?" His face was twisted with worries and relief

"I don't remember." she answered lamely

8888

(A/N Please don't hate me i can't pass by such a cliffy. Does Kagome really remember or did she forget? Its a awesome cliffy to me so if you wanna find out what happens i need 5 reviews so i can update so please REVIEW! So till next time Toodles) 


	3. A Powerful Craving

Fallen Star

(A/N Here's another chapter for you guys hope you like it, oh and if you would like do make Fan Art of my story it would make me really happy thanks.)

88888

Fallen Star

Chapter 3

A Powerful Craving

By Pepperikeys

88888

That Night Inuyasha and Kagome walked quietly to the hut that the others where staying in.

"Kagome where have you been?" Sango asked as the girl walked in past the mat, She got up and walked towards the girl to give her a hug. Kagome noticed this and ducked under the older girls out stretched arms.

Kagome picked up her sleeping bag and placed it in a dark corner, and sat down on it. Sango looked down at her with a hurt expression "I need a bath and i'm really smelly right now so i didn't want you to touch me." She lied. Inuyasha looked at the girl, he knew that she was lying because she smelled great to him, like cream and vanilla.

Kagome looked at the veins in her wrist, The blood in them looked almost black. Just like... "Oh." Her hand touched the bite on her neck. It didn't hurt to touch it, it felt pretty heeled up to her. She remembered when Tsuki slit his own wrist so she would drink his blood, his blood was black or a dark red of some sort. What the hell was she now, did he lie to her.

Inuyasha halted him self to his feet and walked over to the mat that covered the door and pushed it aside "Let's all get some sleep, were leaving early tomorrow." He warned the group before walking out and jumping into a tree not to far from them.

The gang nobbed and settle down in to sleep, that including Kagome. Kagome was sleeping in a far dark corner, where Sango slept under a well lighted window, Shippou was sleeping right by Sango with Kilala, and Miroku sat with his back agents a wall next to the covered door.

Kagome drifted into a dreamless sleep after a while.

.:A few hours later:.

Kagome awoke bathed in sweat, moonlight washing over her still form from the window crossed the way. She sat up feeling shaky, her skin tingling. She looked at the surroundings. Her eyes drifted over to the still body leading agent the wall. Her eyes watched as the blood pumped through his veins, she licked her dry lips, she could smell the blood in his body almost hear it running in all different directions.

She got up and walked over to the door and pushed aside the mat and stepped out 'I think i need some fresh air.' she thought 'I'm so thirsty.' She swallowed hard.

No. This was more then a thirst. Her stomach growled loudly. Hungry

So Hungry.

She felt empty, completely empty. She was having a powerful craving.

Craving for what?

She looked up and seen a flash of slight red up in a tree. 'Inuyasha.' She thought. A pain in her stomach brock her train of thought 'Hungry.' Her mind screamed to her, she felt as if she was losing control over her self.

A sweet bitter smell swarmed her mind, and she took off at a high speed following the scent in to the forest

There standing in front of her was a demon that looked like a human, his left arm was oozing with blood. The demon looked at her alarmed slightly as she walked slowly towards him while eyeing his left arm.

'Hungry.' She thought as she licked the blood from his arm. she looked up to the sky with her eyes closed and her mouth open.

To the demons surprise he slowly watched as two sharp white fangs slide down from her gums making a wet slick sound. Her head moved from his arm to his neck and slowly she lowered her fangs into his throat.

She closed her eyes tight as the taste of blood filled her mouth, she began to suck hard trying the pull as much blood from his veins as possible.

.:Back at the Hut:.

Shippou slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his "Mothers" bed to find her gone.

Shippou sniffed at the air and started to follow her scent out into the forest "Why would mother be out here so late?" He asked him self.

His nose picked up the scent of blood and he heard a muffled scream.

He started to run at full speed only to find his mother leaning over a demon with her mouth sucking on his neck, he seen a drop of red blood slide down her chin.

Shippou's eyes widen and he started running back to camp with his hand over his mouth.

.:Tsuki:.

Tsuki watched from the shadows as his creation drank the blood of the strong demon 'By the full moon my dear you will be a complete vampire and we will live forever together and you wont have to feed as much or suffer.' He thought to him self as he grabbed her shoulder "Thats enough my dear, you must never drink the last drop." He told her not letting go of her shoulder. Kagome nobbed her head and closed her eyes as her fangs slide back into her gums with no pain.

"I-I need to go back." She stated and shrugged his hand off before running in the direction of the hut.

Tsuki watch as she ran from him, a small smile creeped on his smooth beautiful face, yes he seen the little fox demon run away in shock. He looked up and slide his hand over his black slicked back hair and disappeared into the darkness.

.:With Kagome:.

Kagome fell back and was asleep even before her head hit the soft pillow.

She didn't notice the big green eyes that watched her in shock.

8888

(A/N Yes i know it wasn't that good but hey it was kinda ok so review and keep reading and if you like still please making me some fan arts of my story Thanks for reading so Till Next time Bye) 


	4. So are you gonna eat me?

Fallen Star

(A/N OMG i know its been a long time but thanks for waiting. I'm really busy nowadays i got the part of the Beast in Beauty and the Beast and yes i am a girl hehe so please it may take me awhile to update my story's but keep reading them.)

Disclaimer:Ill call yeah when i own him witch will never happen

LostInJapan:Yes your right it is from that play i love it sooooo much its grate. Have you seen it?

Young Kagome:Lol, really your going to have to keep reading but ill tell you she is going to be a vampire she cant really help it.

ill do more later

8888888888888

Sun light coated the inside of the hut warming the sleeping teens inside.

Kagome turned over on her back and let out a soft sigh. Her peaceful dream was ruined but a slight burning feeling on her arm. "Ow." she mutter in her sleep. The pain started to increase to a full blown pain and she open her eyes to see a small fire "What the?" Her eyes widened at what she seen was on fire. "Oh my God it burns." She pull her arm out of the sunny spot and started to blow out the fire.

She watched as the black burn slowly vanished from her skin, not even leaving a scar. "How did that happen?" She asked herself. Kagome looked up to the sound of foot steps and seen Inuyasha standing there with his nose in the air sniffing. "Why do i smell burning flesh in here?" Inuyasha took a step in and sniffed again. "And why does it smell like human flesh?" His golden eyes searched Kagome's blue ones. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at Inuyasha. She open and closed her mouth a few times before something came to her mind. "I was lighting a match and accidently burnt my finger." She looked away feeling a peg of guilt overcome her, she lied to him..again. She knew it was wrong but what could she do, smile up at him and tell him 'Oh when the sun hit my arm it burst into flames and now look its all healed up.' she could just see him giving her a look. she was brought out of her thought when she felt a warm hand take hers. "I don't see a burn on ya." Inuyasha exclaimed looking at her fingers.

Kagome looked at her friends who where still sleeping and seemed unaware of her little outburst. She looked down at there hands that were still holding onto each others. There eyes met and they stayed that way for a few seconds before they both looked away with a light blush on there cheeks.

Kagome slipped her hand out of his and rubbed her arm shyly. "Well it was a small burn so don't worry about it." She pushed herself up onto her feet and was about to walk away when Inuyasha's hand snapped out and grabbed her again. "Where where you the other night? Shippo told me that you went home, but you smelt different when you came back."

Kagome's eyes widen and her brain worked hard to think of some kind of lie. She let out a nerves laugh. "What do you mean by different, Inuyasha?" Her left eye twitched slightly and and she tried to pull her hand back but his grip held tight. "Well, your scent shifted." His hand loosened on hers and she snatched it back quickly "Don't worry about it, its none of your concern." She snapped at him as she walked away leaving him shocked at her words.

Kagome walked out and her skin started to sizzle lightly and then it stopped all together. she shrugged it off and walked towards the lake where she once took a bath the first time she came to this era.

she walked through the village and watch kids run in circles and mothers cleaning clothes. Back at her home people always did things these people could not, like use a washer to clean clothes, and kids entertain them self by playing games or watching TV. Thats something she didn't like about this era its hard for a person born in the 21 century where everything is so advance from the simple things 500 year from here.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air just for the hell of it. That was something she did like about this place the air was not polluted and the trees and plants where not used for things that where just wast.

She kneeled next to the lake and and splashed some cool refreshing water onto her face. she looked down thinking that noting would be looking back at her just like in that mirror but to her surprise she was looking at her reflection in the water 'Odd.' She thought.

she looked at her self and noted that her skin indeed was pale, her eyes seemed more lustful she open her mouth and seen small sharp fangs like inuyasha's but way more smaller like her old teeth just sharp.

She punched the water and stode up and walked away. She sniffed the air and almost fell over from dizziness, her nose was keener she felt stronger and she was fast not to mention that Tsuki guy said she would live forever.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her heart didn't beat, she didn't breath, she has fangs, she drinks blood and likes it. She was a vampire she was dead but if she was a vampire why could she be in the sun the movie always have them burn up in it but maybe she would worry about that later she needed to ask someone about this.

She come up to the clearing and smiled at the group. There was a small gasp from behind Inuyasha's red pant leg. She walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him and looked at Shippo who was hanging onto Inuyasha like a life line. She smiled at him and he let out a quite shriek and buried his face in the soft fed cloth. "Whats wrong Shippo?" She asked in a hush tone looking a little shocked at his reaction to her "Ib sab." He mumbled into Inuyasha clothes.

"What was that Shippo?" Kagome asked while tilting her head side ways. Shippo looked up at her his face showing a sign of fear. "I saw." He whisper Kagome eyes widened and her mouth made a "o" shape. "What the hell did you see that makes you scared of Kagome?" Inuyasha's gruff voice drifted "I saw Kago..." his voice was cut off and muffled by Kagome's hand as she stode up with the little fox boy in her hands "Oh its noting don't worry about it." she let out while waving them off with her free hand "I need to talk to you." she bent down in Shippo ear and whispered "I need to talk to him alone." She yelled over her shoulder to her friends and she ran off with Shippo.

"That was weird." Sango said walking up to Inuyasha, he nobbed and turned around to jump into a tree "She's been acting weird all morning." He said as he made him self cozy.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see if anyone followed her and when she was sure her and shippo where alone she sat him on a fallen tree trunk and sat next to him. "So you seen what happen last night?" Shippo nobbed his little head and cried out in fear when she smiled at him "Your n-not g-going to do what you did to that demon to me are you?" He stuttered out as he tried to scoot away from her. Kagome through back her head and let out a rich laugh she turned back to Shippo her eyes ablaze "No shippo i wont." she said with a smile "So your not gonna eat me?" Shippo asked cutely, Kagome flicked his nose still giggling "Of course not"  
She watch him rub his nose with his paw and lit out a short laugh.

"So what are you?" He asked. Kagome looked up and put her pointing finger on her chin thinking "Well, i suppose i'm a vampire. Well now i am since two night ago." she looked to shippo with a smile one her face but it fell when she seen his face.

his mouth was wide open and his eyes where wide. "Whats wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked him "Thats not good Kagome." He said lightly "Whats not good?" she asked "All vampires where killed along time ago and only some lived." his eyes where still wide as he came closer to her. "Shippo why where all vampires killed?" she looked him strate in the eyes "Because vampires have powers that demons and human don't have and would kill for and you being a girl makes things worse." a small oh was his only answer back.

8888888888

(A/N Happy new year people! I wonder what vampires have that people want well your just going to have to wait and see! so R&R till next time C-ya) 


	5. Broken Inside

(AN) So i have been thinking about this story for a while...so i came up with some things and i hope you guys enjoy...oh and for all of you people who are waiting for a great fight...:D it will be coming soon. Oh and i think the story will now start to get good.

Disclaimer: Naw i dont own any of then or the song Nobody's home would be night though

888

Looking down at the small fox demon in awe her mind tried to absorb just what he said.

"So your saying the reason vampires were killed was because...something they have?" She asked him quietly fiddling with her fingers.

"Well yeah Kagome, you know what they have dontchu?" Shippo said while taking the wrapper off a cherry flavored lollipop and popping it in to his mouth

Kagome shock her head no. A confused look on her beautiful face.

"Gee Kagome i though you would get it by now...Well let me tell you something my mommy told me before she...died." Shippo took a deep breath inside before starting his tale.

"Long ago when vampires where walking freely along with the demons and humans alike they would have to find places to hide away from the two other creators, though they were strong creators them self they were not safe from humans let along demons. Well a couple decades later demons started a war with the vampire creators over something no one ever found out, Though time the humans included themselves in the war agenst vampires and joined the demons for one war and just once. Many year of fight went on and finally the demons and humans won the war and kill most of the vampires yet still some got away and carried on in there "life's" acting as normal humans, most of the creators that got away were never found and may never be found and killed. Not many people know why they demons and humans join together to kill the vampires but some made guess such as they should not wake the earth among the living, or they are stronger then most demons and needed to be put out but those are just guess if you ask me Kagome." He was rocking side to side like a little kid staring at the blue sky above them.

"But what did they kill them for, i still dont get it!" Kagome yelled out grabbing the small demon by his tiny shoulders and giving him a small shack "Tell me Shippo what is it that we have!" She watched as Shippo spited the stick of his sucker out of his mouth and let out a loud sigh "I'm not sure but i think its because you vampires have the ability to live forever and never age. Even a demon dies of old age, but a vampire can only be killed." He stated matter-of-factly as if it were that easy to figure out.

Dropping the boy to the ground Kagome let out a surprise gasp "I really need to talk to Tsuki about this." She muttered to herself

Looking up at her with a glint of question in his eyes he opened his mouth to ask her "Kagome?" He said

Kagome looked down at him lazily "Yeah?" She said look at her slightly longer and sharper nails "Did it hurt?" His green eyes filled with sadness that scared her inside "Did what hurt? She replied tilting her head cutely "When you, you know _died_." He stretched out the word died.

Suddenly the world crashed around the poor 16 year old girl and she fell to her knees. This the first time she realized she was _dead_, she remembered the feeling of warmth leaving her weak body as she laid oh the soft ground that night, she remember the scorching pain she felt as her heart stopped beating in her chest, and then everything went black and the next thing she knew she was in a bed.

Her hand reached up to her left cheek to feel wet tears falling down it, she was crying for her own death '_I forgot I-I died that night, I'm the walking dead just like Kikyo, im not better then she is...she even has more life then me.' _Her thoughts of sadness were replaced my thoughts of anger '_Wait the reason im dead is because of her, her and Inuyasha! They were why i ran away in the first place, they killed me! Inuyasha killed me!' _Her mind shouted with anger "I'll never forgive him. never!" She shouted out loud scaring the little fox even more "Kagome what's wrong, what's wrong?" He said grabbing on to the hem of her black dress.

She could feel the change in her begin. She was so mad so mad she could go out and fight the first deamon she can find whether it be Naroku or Kouga she would fight him and kill them. She could feel her eyes change until they were white with a green glow making so she could see more clearly her hearing began to increase as well as her sense of smell and last but not least she could feel her teeth turn into long sharp fangs and her nails become stiffer and sharper.

Her change was complete

Turning to Shippo she got in his scared face and whispered "Dont you dare tell the others about this." He gave her a small knob and watched as she smiled at him showing two pairs of pearly sharp white fangs before she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

The little demon fainted right there.

888

_Come on Kagome why dont you find him and fight him? Wouldn't that feel so good to kill and drink him?_

"Who's there?" She stopped and looked around her. with her fangs bared

_Aw Kag's its me, your other half. _It laughed

"Whatever im not going to kill Inuyasha ." she said to the voice

_But why he killed you he wasn't there to help...no save you from that monster._ The voice agued

"Tsuki is not a monster and i wont kill Inuyasha..I still love him." She snapped

_Whatever Sweet, Oh and there's a demon coming for you in that tree up there have fun._ The voice said before leaving .

A smile creped onto the new vampires pale lips as she waited for the demon to come to her. Which it did.

Turning around to the sound of a soft thug she saw a panther demon with darkish blonde hair and green eyes, its tail swayed from side to side behind it i was wearing the same kind of cloth that Kouga wears but the color was yellow.

"Hello girl." The demon said in a husky voice as he grabbed her arm and bent it in a odd way. Apparently he didn't notice the white glowing eyes or overly sharp fangs.

"Hello to you to." She said keeping her face out of sight '_Maybe a little fun before i kill your ass." _She thought to herself

888

Inuyasha got fed up with the two and went looking for them only to find Shippo knocked out on the ground

"What the hell Shippo." Inuyasha yelled shacking the boy painfully hard

Shippo shot up quick and let out a loud scared scream "PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

Inuyasha was taken back and grabbed the kit by his big fluffy tail "Where's Kagome? What happened? Was she kidnapped? Tell me something!" He shouted into his face

"She Got mad an-" He stopped himself before he told him anything about what happened remembering his promise to Kagome "Uhh She got mad and went to take...a-a bath yeah a bath!" He said mentally patting himself on the back for the good lie.

"What!" The hanyou scream dropping the kit to the ground again "She went to take a bath? We were leaving to go hunt for shards and the bitch decides its OK to take a fucking bath!" He continued before getting up and walking the way she left "Oh ill give her a piece of my mind." He said before storming after the girl.

888

"Well aren't you all dolled up?" The demon stated bending her arm so it hurt "I think ill call you Dolly." he said giving her a hot smirk that would have made her weak in the knees if it were Inuyasha. Kagome let out a slight yelp of pain before jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow which caused him to free her arm "Naw that names to bland...just call me "Your Killer" because im the last person you'll ever see!" She said as she look up into his face and smiled wide enough to show her nice "Teeth" satisfied by his silent gasp she took no time and kneed him in the stomach and used her foot the hit him in the face.

"Your-your one of _them_." He said backing away from her "You dont deserve to live you monster!" He shouted while pointing a finger at her. She pouted at that and acted as if she were going to cry "Why you say that, im just like you aren't I?" She said before grabbing him by his neck and digging her claws into it. Eyeing the blood wildly she released him only to lick the blood from her nails "Your sweet, I would love to have you for diner." She said walking over to him only to have him grab her ankle causing her to fall flat on her face. She let out a very Inuyasha like growl as the panther demon turned her over and slashed her crossed the face making a slash from her right eye to her left side of her chin. "I will kill you, you disgusting creator, your worse then a hanyou." He growled out in her face.

888

Inuyasha smelt blood...

He ran at full speed jumping from tree to tree following the smell of blood only to be repulsed by what he seen.

There was his Kagome laying under a panther demon who hand was wrapped around her neck and his other hand raised to strike her. His blood boiled when he seen the demon strike her crossed the face and hearing her cry out . He listened to what the demon was saying to her "I will kill you, you disgusting creator, your worse then a hanyou." He snapped.

How dare anyone say that to Kagome! He was behind the demon before even Kagome seen him.

Inuyasha grabbed the demon by his neck and dragged him off Kagome turned him around and socked him in the face. Hard.

Blood came out of the demons mouth as Inuyasha continued the beating smashing his head agenst a rock and using his claws.

888

Kagome turned away from the fight and willed herself to change back it took her a few minutes but she did when Inuyasha was done and killed the demon she was going to kill.

Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder and all hell let loss "What the _hell _do you think you were doing?" He sneered at her thought his clenched teeth "You could have been killed." Kagome faced him and poked a finger into his toned chest "I was fine I _am_ fine." She yelled back.

"No your not are you stupid or just...stupid?" He said pointing to her face where the slash mark was.

"SIT You dont just...SIT!" She screamed at him as he was pulled to the ground not softy by the rosary on his neck "Fucking bitch that hurt!" He yelled at her when the spell wore off.

She had tears in her eyes but she blinked them back refusing to let him see her cry "First i get told im worse then a hanyou by a demon then i get told im stupid what have i ever done to any of you?" She asked sternly looking up at the blue sky that was lit by the sun that should be burning her to death this very minute

Letting out a sigh Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and tried thinking of something that would make her feel better.

"Your not worse then a hanyou Kagome that demon was stupid...the only thing worse then a hanyou are those forsaken _vampires_!" He groaned out the word as if it was a curse.

'_The only thing worse then a hanyou are those forsaken vampires!" _She repeated the words in her head not getting it at first but then her eyes widened '_He thinks im the worse scum on the earth'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey are you ok Kagome?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face. Shaking her head she smiled at him, a fake smile at that "I thought vampires were fake." She said coldly "Nope there real, and if i met one again i swear ill kill it, doesn't matter who it is that _thing _will be killed." He said smiling to himself.

Kagome was anything but happy or proud of him for saying that she was down right _scared_ '_He'll kill me if i tell him, He'll cut off my head without hesitation! Stab me though the heart with his sword. Oh God please no i cant tell him!' _She thought to herself in a panic, these were one of those times she wanted to scream out "Stop the world i wanna get off" but this was no screaming matter.

"Ugh I-I need to go home im not feeling to well." She felt lost and slightly hurt inside. Forcing the tears from her eyes she looked at him and smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"Uhh I uh but...Ok." He gave into her, he could feel waves of sadness flowing off of her.. '_Was it something i said?" _He turned his head in a very dog like pattern as he watched her run off to grab her bag.

888

Grabbing her bag she let the tear fall silently as she walk to the well that would bring her back to her world.

The have been looking for the shards for a year now and she was falling more and more in love with the silver haired beauty and it pained her inside knowing he would hate her for who she was now. She couldn't bring herself to hate Inuyasha anymore now she would hate Tsuki for he was the real one that did this to her.

" I hate you Tsuki, you'll get what's coming to you i swear my afterlife on it!" She whispered into the wind letting it carry off her promise before jumping into the ancient well back to 500 years in the future

888

Tsuki felt a shiver go down his spine, he looked up from his bed and grabbed a glass of pure blood '_Wonder what that was.'_ He thought to himself before drinking his drink.

Kagome slid open the screen door and called out to her mother no one answered shrugging it off she decided to listen to music in her room.

Running up the stairs to her pick room she sat down her bag by her closet and grabbed her boom Box and turned it to the station she loved only to see they were playing her favorite song "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne.

She loved this song every since she first went to the feudal era because it sounded so much like her. She tuned it up and began to sing along to it and let her tears fall.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, What's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

Chorus:

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

It's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reasons why

You've been rejected, and

Now you can't find

What you've left by behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

Chorus

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah

Chorus

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

It's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

she's lost inside, lost inside

oh oh

she's lost inside, lost inside

oh oh oh

She sniffed and realized just how much it sounded like her at this minute.

"If i tell him he'll hate me and kill me, and that will hurt more then when i was getting the life sucked out of me." She said putting her head down.

"He'll hate me really hate me!" She said as she began to cry harder.

888

(AN) Well, that to me was long i hope you liked it i think its the best i have ever written and im proud of myself to about it well yeah I'll tell you later on why Inuyasha hates vampires there's a reason i tell you so dont go and hate him k ok so i love you all so R&R till next time BYE!


End file.
